


Hard to be Cool

by XxXxAmerican_PsychoxX



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxAmerican_PsychoxX/pseuds/XxXxAmerican_PsychoxX
Summary: Roman has slowly started to notice things about Anxiety that he liked.He accidentally sees him having some 'private time',and, of course, the others and Thomas set up a plan to get then to settle their problems...





	1. Hard to be Cool (Prologue)

" _Whatever..._ "Anxiety mumbled, rolling his eyes and going to his room.

"Anxiety, don't go and hide! We have pizza!" Patton called. It was a moment before Anxiety popped around the corner, smiling a little. "Did someone say pizza?"

 

Roman rolled his eyes and ate, on his phone. He was grumpy today. Logan chuckled, "Come and eat with us. You can't be eating in your room anymore." Anxiety gasped, being dramatic, "What? Why?" He whined, grabbing three slices of pizza. "Because when Morality and I cleaned your room there was plates, forks, you name it. Plus, there were moldy pizza crusts stuffed under your mattress."

Prince made a face, "Disgusting." He said. Anxiety rolled his eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry your royal pain-in-the-a--" "LET'S eat shall we?" Pat interrupted, smiling at them. 

"...fine." Prince mumbled. He felt different recently...every time he looked at Anxiety he felt..fluttery. 

 

He was grumpy because he wasn't sleeping well due to the thought of what his feelings could be. He finished and stood up, right at the same time as Anxiety who looked at him and stuck his tongue out. 

Roman grumbled, doing it back. Logan and Patton just looked at each other and rolled their eyes at them. This was normal for them.

Anxiety laughed and flipped Roman off before running off with Roman right on his heels. There was some thudding, yelling, and crashing. Patton chuckled, "You two okay?" He called. 

 

"Yeah!" They said, both sounding in pain. 

Roman pushed himself up and brushed his shirt off. Anxiety got up, "You would think that you would know not to tackle someone when they are going up the stairs." Anxiety sassed. Roman sassed and rolled his eyes, "Not my fault you rushed up the stairs." He said. Anx rolled his eyes, flipping Roman off while going up to his room.

Roman put his hand where his heart was, feeling it thump hard. He knew what he was feeling, but he was in denial. He was also thinking about whatever Anxiety had open on his phone. The window was orange and the page was black. It almost looked like a story app...

 

He hummed and went to his room to search for the orange app. He knew it started with a 'W'.

 

 

**_((So,,,, ya guys like it????))_ **


	2. (Chapter One) - Innocent High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((NSFW warning!!!))

After a while of searching, Roman gave up and sighed. He laid on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. He was bored.

_Do you love Anxiety?_ His brain began to ponder the idea.

He shook his head, "No, that would be..." His eyes went wide and he began to think more about Anxiety. Each time he felt warm and fuzzy. He blushed, sitting up. "Do...Do I love Anxiety?" He asked himself quietly.

 

"What?!" Morality asked, popping into Roman's room with a huge smile. Roman screeched and threw a pillow at Patton, putting a hand on his chest. "DON'T  _ **DO**_ THAT!" He yelled. Mo closed the door and smiled, "Are you thinking you are in love with Anxiety?" He asked softly, fangirling at the moment. "No, why would I say such a thing?! I don't love Anxiety, he's...Anxiety!" He said.

"Lying to yourself will get you nowhere in life..." Morality said. Roman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why are you even here, Patton?" He asked. "Weeeell, dinner is ready!" He said happily. "Alright, I'll be down in a bit..." He said.

Pat nodded and begun to head out, "Oh, Roman?" "Yeah?" He smiled, "Just take time to think about how you feel. Think about why you feel that way." He said, leaving and closing the door behind him.

 

Roman blushed. He knew Morality was right, just this once, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to accept his feelings. They were opposites. There was no way Anxiety felt the same way about him.

 

\---

 

_Anxiety turned bright red under his foundation, biting his lip softly. He wanted to kiss Roman so badly...just looking at him made him weak. Roman smirked and leaned forward, lifting Anxiety's chin and kissing him passionately. Anxiety felt a rush of...something, he didn't know what, through every inch of his body. He shivered and took a deep breath when they pulled apart, "R-Roman...I--" Roman just shushed him and began to kiss his neck softly, nipping on all the sweet spots._

_Anxiety whimpered softly, "R-Ro, ah~..." He bit his lip to hide the embarrassing sounds, feeling Roman's hand slide up his shirt slowly. He covered his mouth, moaning behind his hand while Roman smirked and pulled off Anxiety's clothes, leaving him shirtless. "N-No fair, you haven't taken anything off..."_   _Anx whined, blushing more. Roman smirked more and sat up, pulling off his shirt._

_Anxiety's mouth practically watered at the sight. Although they looked the same, Roman's build was...just a little bit stronger then Anxiety's was. Anx shivered, panting more, "R-Roman, please..." He begged, making Roman chuckle, "So impatient, baby...~" He teased, kneeling in front of Anxiety, who was laying on the bed, and wrapping his fingers on the waistband of his shorts and slowly starting to pull them down. Anx gasped when his cock sprung from it's confines, the cold air making him shiver more. Princey chuckled, kissing Anxiety's thighs, biting them softly. He licked up his cock, making Anxiety moan and grip the sheets roughly. "O-Oh, please~... " Anxiety begged, arching up._

_Roman bit his lip, sucking Anxiety down eagerly. Anxiety moaned, trying so hard to be quiet. It just felt so good. He gripped Roman's hair, whining and moaning while his toes curled and stretched._

_He didn't want to cum just from Roman sucking him off, though, he wanted him to actually fuck him. "R-Ro, please, please~...ah, please fuck me~..." He begged, blushing at his own words. Roman smirked, pulling off of Anxiety and grabbing the bottle of lube. He chuckled, "You want prep?" He asked. Anxiety shook his head, "I'm...I'm stretched from this morning when I was in the shower...just please hurry..." He begged. Roman nodded and stripped, lubing himself up slowly just to tease Anxiety._

_Anx whined, panting at the sight. He hand't been this turned on in a while. Roman pressed Anx back, making him lay down and crawling on top of him, "You're sure about this?" He asked, smiling softly. Anxiety nodded quickly, moaning and biting his lip. Roman nodded and kissed him, pressing in slowly._ _They both moaned in the kiss, Anx clinging to Roman for dear life._

_He panted and moaned once he felt him all the way in. He shivered, "M-Move, please..." He begged softly, eyes wide and innocent looking. Roman started to thrust, making Anxiety moan loudly. He gasped and clung to Roman, toes curling more. "R-Roman, oh fuck~ Harder, f-faster!~" He begged. Roman did as he asked, moaning softly against his neck._

_The room was filled with moans and pants, the slight sound of skin slapping against skin heard as well. Roman kissed Anxiety's shoulder and neck softly, shivering slightly. "Anx, I'm-" Roman was cut off by a moan, "M-Me too, oh fuck!~" Anx cried, arching up. "Together..." Roman said, smiling at Anxiety and grabbing his hand. Anxiety squeezed back and nodded, holding back for Roman. "I'm gonna--"_

 

"Anxiety!" Anxiety groaned at the knock, interrupting his reading. "What?" He snapped. "Din-Din is ready, kiddo! Come down to eat!" Anxiety blushed. He would have just said okay, but...he had a little..'problem' at the moment. "Um...okay. I will be down in a few minutes." He said. He rolled his eyes and sat up. He groaned and zipped up his jacket, using it to hide any evidence of his issue. 

He would die if someone saw that. 

 

He unlocked his door, grabbed his phone, and walked out. He went downstairs and into the kitchen, waving at everyone awkwardly. "Took you long enough..." Roman grumbled. 

Anxiety just rolled his eyes and scoffed, sitting away from everyone. He was paranoid that if he sat next to someone, they would notice. Plus, he could finish his fanfiction while he ate. Patton passed the plates around and giggled excitedly, "Logan and I made this dinner special because its new and I don't believe any of us have tried it before!" He said happily. 

Anxiety smiled, "Looks good." He said. Roman had to bite his tongue to keep from saying 'so do you' or 'you too'. He just started eating instead. Anxiety ate, but kept on his phone while he ate. He was beginning to get uncomfortable and slipped his hand in his pocket, ignoring his food for a little bit. He pressed down and sighed softly, suppressing a moan. Roman was the only one to notice, tilting his head a little, "Anxiety, do you not like the food?" He asked. "No, no, I love it. I just can't eat too fast, you remember last time." He said. 

Roman nodded and just sighed softly, finishing his food. Logan, Roman, and Patton all started talking. The more Anxiety read the harder he got. He could picture Roman doing those things to him and just the thought made him want to moan. 

 

"Are you sure you're okay, Kiddo?" Patton asked, "You look a little red." Anxiety blushed more and swallowed nervously. Their eyes were on him now. "I'm fine, honest. Just, uh...a little tired." He said, taking his hand out of his pocket and eating. He just didn't want anyone to get suspicious. He finished his food quickly, "I'm gonna head to bed...um. Dinner was great." He said before going back to his room. He walked in and groaned, finally able to relieve some of the pressure. 

He palmed himself through his jeans and sighed, arching a little. He couldn't help but imagine the stories... _Roman..._

 

He moaned softly, pulling off his jacket and going to his bed. He laid down and bit his lip, sliding his pants and boxers down his hips. He grabbed the bottle of lube, popping it open and leaning back while closing his eyes...

 

 

Roman yawned, "I'm heading to bed. I need my beauty sleep." He said, getting up and stretching. He popped his neck and smiled, "Goodnight, you two. Don't get too loud with whatever you do." He teased, making Logan blush and grumble. Pat smiled, "Nighty night!" He called. 

Roman just chuckled and went upstairs, stopping when he heard what sounded like a whimper from Anxiety's room. His door was cracked, which was unusual. He peeked through the crack and turned bright red, grabbing his phone. Anxiety was moaning and whining softly, edging and teasing himself. Roman started to record it for his own personal uses. He swallowed and watched, licking his lips. Anxiety was almost there. He was close and it was noticeable. 

Anxiety panted and whined, arching up a little and moaning louder. "O-Oh, ffff-mmm~..." He moaned. His toes curled and his body tensed, "O-Oh god...ah, R-Roman...!" He cried quietly, gasping and shaking, cumming on his stomach. Roman stopped recording and rushed to his room to take care of his own issue while Anxiety cleaned himself up.

 

He went to get on boxers and turned even more red when he realized his door was partially open. He peeked out, seeing no one out there. He sighed in relief and closed his door, making sure to lock it this time.

He laid back down and started to read the story, smiling at the cute parts.

 

Roman was pacing in his room, unable to sleep now. He couldn't believe that...Anxiety moaned his name! Was he supposed to talk to him about it? Ask him? Do nothing?!

He groaned and flopped down, grabbing his headphones and playing the video for himself...


	3. (Chapter Two) - Everytime We Touch

Thomas wasn't the only one noticing a difference between Princey and Anxiety. They were still bickering, but...it was almost like they were flirting while doing it. It had been a few days since Roman recorded Anxiety moaning his name. He got paranoid and locked his phone with a code,

Logan had tried to say that they were being friendlier then before, but they both ended up getting flustered and flipping them all off before ignoring everyone. Patton had just about enough of it, going to Anxiety's room. He knocked and waited patiently, "Anxiety, open the door!" He said in a stern fatherly voice. "Hold on!" Anxiety said, going and opening up. "Yeah?" Pat grabbed the collar of his shirt, getting Roman too. He sat them on the couch next to one another.

"You two will sit here and discuss whatever is going on with you both recently. If you try to go back to your room, you will be grounded from your phones for 2 weeks." He said, "Understood?" They both nodded.

 

Morality was the one who knew about their feelings for one another. Although it was cute, their bickering and nonstop harassment of one another was getting annoying. Morality locked them in the movie/game room. Anxiety and Roman were both extremely uncomfortable. Anxiety sat back were Roman couldn't see the story and went back to reading. Roman put on a Disney movie, just so there was some noise.

 

Anxiety stood up, letting his phone drop down on the couch. "I'll be in the bathroom." He said, leaving quickly. Roman just hummed and looked over at Anx's phone. He wanted to look, but that was a violation of Anxiety's privacy. He pushed the feeling aside and picked his unlocked phone up, reading the content. He blushed when he realized that Anxiety was reading stories...about them!

He smirked, hearing the toilet flush. He stood up, smirking and holding Anxiety's phone, the screen facing the emo persona. Anxiety looked up and his eyes went wide, face going paler then it was. "P-Put my phone down!" He yelled. Prince chuckled, "Fanfiction? Really? Not only that, fanfiction about us..." He teased. "Sh-Shut up!" Anx stuttered. "If I were to guess, I'd say you have a little...crush on me."

"As if, give it back!" Anxiety scoffed, reaching for his phone. Prince held it away from his grasp, laughing a little the more frustrated Anxiety got. The 'emo nightmare', as Prince called him, growled and tackled Prince down, straddling his hips and taking his phone. "Haha!" He said in success.

 

Roman smirked and raised an eyebrow at Anxiety, "If you wanted on top of me, you could have asked nicely...~" He said. Anx turned red, "Shut up!" He whined. "Anxiety...do you, ya know, like me in that...regard...?" He asked. Anxiety wanted to tell him the truth, but he couldn't say anything. He just looked at him and blushed.

"I'm guessing that's a yes..." Prince chuckled. "W-Well...what about you? Do-Do you l-like me that way t-too?" He stuttered. Prince smiled, "I have for about a week now..." He said.

Anxiety did something..crazy for him.

 

He leaned down and kissed Roman, holding the sides of his face. Roman hummed and kissed back, holding Anxiety's sides. They just moved their lips against one another's, feeling...something right. Whatever they felt, it was right.

"AWWW!!!" They jumped apart, Anxiety falling back and on his butt. They were blushing and looking at Morality, Thomas, and Logic. Morality and Thomas were fangirling in the doorway and Logic was smirking a little. "I understand now. You two are in love." Anxiety turned brighter red, covering his face and flopping down. Roman glared, irritated that they disrupted them. "S-So...?" He stuttered, straightening himself up.

"It's cute!!!~" Thomas and Patton squealed. Anxiety was getting more embarrassed the more they went on. "Okay, okay, now begone." Prince said, chasing them out. He closed the door and heard a click, panicking for a second. "H-Hey! Did you lock us in here again?!" He yelled. There was shared laughter on the other side of the door, making Prince sigh.

 

Anxiety got an idea. An embarrassing idea, but an idea. "Hey, Princey." Roman turned to him, "Yeah?" Anx sat up with a smirk, "Want to get them back?" "How do you propose we do that?" Roman asked. Anxiety got up, strutting over to Roman and putting his hands on his shoulders, biting his lip. "We can pretend to have sex, just to embarrass them back~..." He whispered. Roman turned bright red, "A-Anx...are you serious?" He asked. Anxiety nodded, "I am...besides," He smirked a little, "I'm feeling a little feisty~..." He purred.

Roman purred softly, "I don't know...I might get, ya know...hard." He said, mumbling the last part. He was all blushy and shy, which Anxiety found cute. He chuckled softly, kissing him, "Well...we can still..do things. Just not go that far." He said. He was nervous, it was obvious. Roman chuckled softly, "I know you are agitated with them for embarrassing us, but...maybe we shouldn't do this now. You are nervous." Anxiety smiled awkwardly, "That obvious?" "Well, when you spend time observing someone you notice their tells."

Anxiety blushed more, biting his lip. He looked down, "You dork.." He said. Prince chuckled and kissed him, "So, will you ever let me read one of those stories...?" He asked with a smirk. Anxiety chuckled, "Wanna hear something silly?" Roman nodded, "Of course." "Well...last night, before dinner, I was reading some...dirty fanfiction about you and me. I was hard and that's why I was acting weird."

 

Prince blushed, "Can I admit something silly?" He asked. Anxiety nodded. "When you went up to your room, I finished and went to my room, but I heard whimpers from your room and your door was cracked. I was worried you were hurt, but...I watched. I even recorded it for my own pleasure, because you moaned my name." Anxiety turned bright red, "Y-You saw me?" He asked softly. Roman nodded, "I did..." "And..." Anxiety licked his lips, "And you pleasured yourself to it?" Roman nodded and blushed. 

Anxiety swallowed, pulling his jacket down over his front. "W-Wow..." He panted. Roman blushed, "You can..take care of that in the restroom if you wish." He said. It was definitely awkward in the room right now. "I-I..." He couldn't, knowing Roman would hear. Prince was hard too, but he was also too shy to do anything. 

 

"You know what, why don't we cuddle and watch a movie?" He asked. Anx nodded and smiled, getting a blanket for them. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all...

 

 

((So,,, this is turning into a smut story oops. Not what I originally wanted. I might delete it if it isn't popular...idk))

**Author's Note:**

> If this story really kicks off I will make sure to write more! For now, you get a prologue.


End file.
